Unknown, never known, love
by Dark ring of hope
Summary: a short story about a girl living on her own who is suddenly thrown into demon world, where she comes across two demons fighting, in the end one is dead and the other is injured. little did she know this silver haired fox would change her life. R


**Unknown, never know, love **

"Shine!" I called for my tabby cat; the sound of my voice echoed thought my two room apartment. "Where in the world is that cat" I mumbled to my self as I walked though the small space I called home; well now it was my home as of two months ago. My parents made me move out seeing as I was 18 it did bug me though scents my 23 year old brother wasn't practically pushed out the door. Sighing I walked into my bed room and saw Shine fast asleep on my bed, I rolled my eyes and put the dish of food next to him and the grabbed my dark blue rain coat.

It was evil of my manager to call me into the store on a Saturday night but I needed the money to pay the rent. I looked around the place once more before turning and walking out the door, and locking it with my key. As I walked down the flight of stares I thought about how ordinary for me, it was bad enough that I hadn't had a date before. I crossed my arms and walked on the street as the rain splattered on my coat and ground; I looked at my refection in the glass of the buildings. My butter scotch eyes stood out against my pail skin; my hip length onyx hair was in a braid. I had a descent figure it was not perfected like in the pictures of modules but what ever I didn't care if I ever got a date… well that's what I told my self any way.

I walked down the road until I heard the sound, a plead for help

"Help me, some one!" I sounded like a small girl. I ran around the corner and saw a ten year old girl with black hair and blue eye she was cowering as a man in a drench coat held some thing in his hand. I couldn't see was he looked like but what he was holding puzzled me it was like some ball of energy? I heard him laugh

"Pour little thing no one can save you now" he said in a dark and husky voice. I narrowed my eyes and ran at him

"Wont to bet on that!" I shouted and punched him hard on the face making him fall to the ground; I turned to the girl and smiled "run away now" I said the girl got up and nodded running out of the ally and hopefully home. The man stood up I could see his cold gray eyes glaring at me

"You will pay for that, but not in death, I will send you to a place where humans are hunted!" he screeched I covered my ears. he started chanting and soon a black and white hole appeared in the wall. I backed away "what is that" I thought but then the man disappeared and some one pushed me in to the hole.

My ears felt a tremendous amount of presser and I felt sick to my stomach as I fell down the hole. I closed my eyes and tried to block it out; before I knew it I felt to a hard surface and heard a horrible noise. Then very painful surges went up my arm from my wrist; I knew right then, that I had broken it.

I sat up holding my wrist which was on fire and looked at my surroundings. The ground was very dry and a rusty color with many crackes in it making it look like the bottom of a dried out lake. The air was think and musty; making me cough as dust went in my lungs. I stood up slowly looking around; farther up ahead I could see a cave that had a pound bye it. I took it as a safe place to rest and find out a way out and find where I was. I walk over there slowly I was scared; where was I? I though to my self as I retched the pound there were some plants and wet land life in it; but none of it looked even a little like plants I had seen. I shrugged in out and went in to the cave and sat down on a cold rock. I don't know how with the pain in my wrist, and that I had no clue where I was that I fell asleep that night all curled up in a ball.

I woke up suddenly to the sound of a gun shot; I blinked still half asleep and got up. My wrist still burned badly and as I looked at it I saw that purple, blue and black brush and it was swollen.

"Arg" I said and rapped my uninjured hand around my wrist so I couldn't move it. I walked out of the cave slowly and out in to the dry land. I coughed almost right away it was going to take a while for me to get use to the air; I herd what sounded like the crack of a whip. I turned around and looked out in to the dusty air; I squinted my eyes. I saw two figures in the distance; they looked like they were fighting one has a whip and one had … I couldn't really tell it some kind of looked like a ball of energy but I couldn't be sure. I blinked again the one with the whip and swing it around the other one and rap around its arm. then the one with is arm hurt uses his other hand and yanked the whip and the first on in pulled toward the second and then the second punches him in the gut so hard he went flying.

Of course not in any direction but toward me, my eyes widen and I duck back in the cave and peek out the side. The first one was now only a yard or two away from me and I got a good look at him, well at lest his back any way. It was a guy for sure because of his' body's build it was slender but muscular and must of stood at lest at six five. He had long silver hair that reached the middle of his back and was wearing some kind of a white out fit. What I didn't get was that it looked like he had a long silver tail and silver ears on the top up his head.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing that right and sure enough I was, he had a tail and a pair of ears. The man looked hurt badly he was bleeding from his shoulder and chest, turning the white close red. The second one came at him fast he was shorter and had brown hair with matching eyes. As he came closer I could see his fist was glowing yellow and he was in bad shape as well. He stopped a yard from the first and put a hand on his hip

"you know I expected more from you, Yoko please tell me your not done?" he said with a smirk the one I assumed to be Yoko stood up his legs shaking some, I couldn't see his face but I was sure it was anger because I could hear a growl deep in his chest; which was just a strange as every thing ells.

"No of course not so let me finish this because I'm getting tiered of this." He said in a deep voice I blinked again and Yoko razed his hand; the second man looked as confused as me. That is until the ground started shacking lightly the brown hair man looked around, as did I. when vines shot up from the ground and rapped around his body with in seconds, they were red and had black thorns on them. They pursed his skin and he cried out in pain. with in moments he coughed up a large amount of blood. I closed my eyes and reopened them the man looked scared.

"You stupid fox, what the hell did you do!" he screamed as blood came out of his mouth, I heard Yoko chuckle.

"Those thorns have acid in them and now your body in melting from the inside out" he replied that sent a shiver up my spin and made me feel sicker than I had from the begging. The man looked horrible as the seconds passed

"damn you" he said under his breath before his eye closed; I was sure he was dead.

Yoko was breathing hard, and shaking violently

"Curse that bounty hunter, now I'm a sitting duck… well hopefully Yomi will find me soon" he said and then fell to the ground. I blinked and stood there for a good couple min; it was a lot to take in. I finally got my body to move and walked out of the cave and over to the man with sliver hair. I bent down and used my one good hand to roll him over, I checked his breathing it was steady I sighed and fell on my but. This was all to much

"What have you gotten your self into Jen?" I asked my self and looked at him again he looked about my age or maybe a year older. His wounds were bad and they need to be taken care of; I sighed the shirt I had been wearing was ripped badly and didn't cover any thing. I was just glade I was wearing a sports bro; I took off my shirt and put it next to me. I then took my head band off and walked over to the small pound and dipped the cloth in. I bumped my wrist and pain shot up it; I gritted my teeth and stood up walking back over to Yoko. I assumed that was his name but I could be mistaken.

I sat on my knees and slowly reached up to his shoulder, I hopped he would not wake up. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it down so I could see his wounds they were deep and blood was still seeping out of them. I sighed and took the wet cloth cleaning the wound as best I could.

After what I guessed to be an hour I had used my shirt to bandage his wounds and now he was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and got up looking at him once more before turning to walk way; I had to find a way back home.

I clenched my wrist to stop it from throbbing; I hoped that he would be ok as I walked in the other direction. That is until I heard him groan; I looked behind me to see him sitting up. I froze at he rubbed his head, I tip toed away very carefully, but tripped over a rock and fell to the ground only to land on my wrist; which made my eyes water it hurt so bad. At the same time I had let out a yelp and Yoko shot his head around and looked at me with stunning amber eyes. At that moment I could breathe every thing just stopped.

He got up and brushed him self off and ran his hands down his bandaged chest; he blinked and then looked at me. I was still on the ground unable to move, he looked at my almost bare back and then back down at the bandage. He rubbed his hand on the material that once made up my shirt; then looked at me again he seemed confused. I took my chance to get up and back away slowly; he just stared at me in disbelief. I turned around to run when his voice brook through the air.

"Wait" he said I froze thinking 'stupid' over and over again. I didn't turn back to him; but I could hear his foot steps coming closer and closer to me, I stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you" he said I nodded my body shacking from this and the cold; he turned me around and looked in to my eyes. Tears rimmed them from the pain in my wrist; he looked down and saw my wrist. His eye sifted back and forth from me to my wrist "you're no demon are you?" he asked I blinked not sure what that was, but replied in a shaky voice.

"n-no" he smirked and reached for my arm and took it in his hand; before long a leaf with a long vine rapped around my wrist like a cast.

I was confused and looked up at him, he smirked.

"My name is Yoko Kurama, I'm a Fox demon" he said removing his hand from my arm, I nodded.

"My name is…Jen" I said as a shiver went up my spin he looked at me again before seeing my blue vanes showing though my skin. He sighed.

"You looked existed" he said I nodded "well then you can rest" he said my eyes narrowed and I took a step back. I heard him chuckle lightly; I glared at him "I wont hurt you, I'm in debt to you." He said I looked at him for a sine of that he was lying; but there was none. I felt my self relax and then my legs buckled I thought for sure I would hit the ground but I never did. I felt some one catch me and then pick me up; I knew it had to be Yoko so I didn't bother to open my eyes as I drifted of to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but at the time, I couldn't open my eyes; I felt two arms around me in a bridle style position. A shape, cold wind blasted my face and bare skin; sand that was mixed in made small cuts on my cheeks. I could feel the motion if the persons foot steps as he ran; then I remember it was probably Yoko. As my body began to wake back up the horrible pain from my wrist kicked in and made me let off a small grown.

I felt Yoko stop and I forced my eyes to open; I blinked and then let my eyes focus. I soon saw Kurama's amber eyes staring strait at me with concern.

"Jen, how are you feeling?" he asked I could get my eyes to stop staring at him; there was something beautiful about him. "Jen?" he questioned I shook my head coming to scenes.

"I've been better" I said he nodded and then set me down on the ground; I felt my back on something hard and smooth. I looked down to see sand; it was white and hot; I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting; I had been a sleep the inter day, now that was unbelievable. The sudden cracking of wood makes me jump and look to my left; Yoko had started a fire while I had been day dreaming. Now that was something I was use to; day dreaming my only escape from reality. I sighed pulling my legs close to me and rapping my arms around them. I was so lost how in the world did this happen to me? Just because I wished for a more exciting life does not mean I really wonted one.

I guess I was deep in thought again scents I didn't even realize that Kurama had sat down next to me. No I was to busy staring at the fire and seeing the sand sparkle with the ever moving light.

"Jen?" he said, this only made me jump and shout my head up; I looked at him and once again my eyes got locked on his.

"Yes?" I asked

"If you're a human than what are you doing in demon world?" he asked… that was a good question; I sighed.

"I don't know" I said putting my chin on my knees; from the corner of my eyes I thought I saw his fox ears go flat on his head.

"Then how did you get here?" he asked I sighed again and told him how I got here he was lessoning the whole time. When I was done the sun had set and it had gotten much colder "I see" Yoko said grazing his chin with his hand "so your trying to find a way home" he said I sighed and laid on my side on the now cold sand looking up at the stars they were beautiful; like a city of lights.

"Maybe" I said quietly, and just stared up at the sky; if I was to go back what would there be for me, no one really cares. I thought as the sound of the fire cracked and the wind blow scraping my skin. I put my head on my arm and ran my finger in the sand with my one good hand. My broken wrist lay limp on the ground; I looked at Yoko he was … taking off his shirt! Crap I thought and closed my eyes "Yoko what the hell, are you doing!" I yelled I could feel the heat in my cheeks

"Jen what's the big deal… oh" he said realizing it

"Yes oh" I said

"Calm down Jen gees I'm not doing to strip down" he said sarcastically. I felt my self loose my temper

"I'm sorry I've just never had the pleasing opportunity to see a guy my age near me with his shirt off or just a guy near m-" I cut my self opening my eyes and putting my hand over my mouth, he was staring at me; my eyes shifted to the ground.

I could believe this I had just blurted out my most shameful thing to a person I hardly new; did I trust him that much or was I going insane. His ears pressed his ears back and he stepped towards me.

"Jen…" he seemed lost for words; I felt the tears coming so I got up and ran."Jen!" he yelled but I just kept going, the sand was hard to run in, and tears were blurring my vision. "Wait, Jen!" I looked behind me; Yoko was running after me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and looked forward again; before I knew it he tackled me. I hit the sand hard a puff of sand went up; I coughed as the extra wait landed on me. Right after landed on me he got of and rolled me over pinning me to the ground.

Even with my eyes clouded I could see those amber eyes pursing my heart

"Jen your so stupid running around demon world at night is like wearing a sine that said 'come and eat me' " he yelled I couldn't take it I just starting crying right there. Why the hell was I letting my self cry… and in front of some one! I couldn't believe this, had this guy put my in a trace or a spell or something? More than ever I wished this was a dream that I would wake up any time now… but it wasn't! Pain ran up and down my arm and hand, my body was freezing; but no all I could think of was him. Seeing me cry!

Yoko didn't speak he was probably shocked that I was crying. He sighed slightly and I felt him get off me and sit down on my left. I didn't roll over I kept my face on the icy sand. It was accruing to me that I might not get home. Why did I even care no buddy would even know I was gone!

After about two min I felt his hands go no to my shoulders and carefully roll me over. My face had sand stuck to it because my face was wet with tears. My eyes were still closed and tears contused running down my face.

I felt something brushing the sand off my cheeks; it took a moment for me to realize it was Yoko's hand. For a guy's it was smooth and soft. With in a min the sand was gone and tears leaked out of my closed eyes. I heard him sigh, and then felt he prop my upper body up and then I was leaning on something warm. I couldn't tell what it was that is until I felt two strong arms rap around my waist and his voice in my ear.

"Please open your eyes Jen." he encouraged me, his voice was so beautiful. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, I blinked and another tear slide down my face. I looked around, and fond that I was sitting in the lap of Yoko Kurama. I felt my face heat up. I looked up and saw the silver fox looking at me concerned. I snuffled and tried to get up only to be forced back down.

"What… what are you doing?" I asked becoming redder bye the min. he smiled and used his left hand to whip the tears off. I froze not able to move. He was looking at me again with those intense eyes of his. Why was he doing this? Further more why I was red in the fucken face!

He seemed so different from when I had first seen him… before he had looked cold, heartless and cruel. Now she seemed like a good, caring person who only wonted to help. "Are you all alone Jen?" he asked suddenly… that was a good question was I alone? I couldn't answer I knew it was yes; I was and always would be. He took my silent and depressed face as an answer. He pulled me closer to him. His head moved to my ear as I felt his breath on my cheeks. "You aren't and won't be any more." He breathed.

My breath got stuck in my throat what was he saying? He didn't mean it, did he? "What do you mean?" I asked my body shacked some as the cold air clashed with his warm body.

He laid his chin on the top of my head and sighed "I mean, I'll stay with you, if that's what you want. I Just don't want you to cry again your to beautiful for that, it makes… my heart arch when you do." He confessed I felt my face go complete red and for some reason I turned around in his arms and looked at him. His face was understanding and ceruse.

I felt this over whelming felling take my body over as I stared at him. I hand, with out command wondered up to his face and touched the soft skin of the fox demon. His eyes widened slightly as my hand rested there and my head got closer to him and rested on his chest. "I would… like that very much" I whispered out in one small second. I could hear his heart beat speed up suddenly and his breathing became irregular.

I looked up at him to see his staring at me; his face showed an emotion I couldn't read. He suddenly put his arms under me and stood up, my head jerked back at the sudden movement as he walked back in the direction of the fire. "Sorry but we should not be out in the open." He pointed out and with in moment I was back on the cold sand next to the fire.

But there was one big difference this time Kurama, was below me his arms clamped around my waist. My body laying on his, as we both stared at the stare filled sky. It was strange all of this. A demon, different worlds, powers over the elements of life; but the strangest thing, was the feeling at the pit of my stomach when I was near him. "Kurama…" I almost whispered.

His wait shifted slightly under me "yes, what is it?" he asked his voice slow and tiered sounding. I could only image how that felt after all he had run all day carrying me. I felt bad about that.

I thought about my question for a second making sure I wouldn't offend him or any thing. "If you don't mind, why was that's other demon after you?" I asked I was ceruse who wouldn't be?

He stiffened under me, oh no had I said the wrong thing to him. Did I cross the line? I was so stupid I'd probably gotten him mad at me. He sighed, his arms moved from me to his head. He laid on them and looked at the stars. I was right I had crossed the line. "He wanted the bounty on my head." He said after a moment I stared at him but he never looked at me was he some villain or some thing? "My name might be Yoko Kurama but more people know me as the King of Thieves, so I've earned a reputation in Spirit world." He finished.

What he was a bandit? A thieve, and not just a, thieve the best thieve hence the name. But for some reason it didn't bother me that much. The only thing that stuck in mind was that he had a bounty on his head. "Spirit world?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

He sat up some and propped him self up on his arms. His faces showed undeniable confusion. I wondered why though "aren't you scared of me or at lest a little disgusted?" he question I tilted my head some a little confused.

That is until it clicked in my head, I bet most people I mean demons were scared of him or shunned him. Well accepted for other thieves that is. I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest "no, not really I'm just surprised is all" I answered I felt him tense up again.

Then it hit me like a tone of bricks. I was very close to him, and he was probably very uneasy with my actions. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up and got off him. His face was mixed with way to many emotions to confirm his feelings. I turned my head and mumbled out "sorry" and walked over to the other side of the camp site.

I laid, back down and stared at the dancing flames of the fire. How could I be so… not me I don't know what happen? I sighed to my self and hugged my legs closing my eyes. I needed to face reality he would leave tomorrow; I would tell him he should go back home or what ever it was. I would have to stay alone; even if I told him I wanted him to stay I would have to leave. I knew in my heart what was happing; I was falling in love with a demon. Who was not only perfected but deserved better.

I knew that he care though, as a friend he would never let me go alone to find a way back home. I couldn't stay with him though, the feelings I had for him would drive me nuts and I would do something stupid again that was for sure. So I would have to sneak off to night, after he fell asleep. That would be the best thing to do. Even if my heart contused to bleed inside it was for the best. I'd have to find away to mask my sent so he couldn't find me I don't know how though.

"Jen?" I swear I jumped out my skin as I looked up to see Yoko looking at me. His eyes were soft and warm, as his hair was lifted slightly off his back as the wind picked it up. I quickly looked away from him I couldn't see his face any more. I felt something move in front of me. A shadow now cased on my face as the fire was blocked. "Please look at me" he was almost begging me to but I couldn't. I felt like I should run, but he'd probably do the same as last time.

When I spook the words came out fast "I'm very sorry and I wont you to go back home or what ever, tomorrow." I never looked at him as I stared at the sand, the throbbing of my wrist that had become normal.

Before I had a changed he yanked me up bye the shoulders and used his hand to cup my chin and force me to look at him. His face was like stone and his eyes filled with anger and… pain? "What in hells name are you sorry for? For saving my life, for giving me a chance or for being the first person out of my group of thieves to except me there nothing for you to be sorry for!" He scolded me I stared at him. What was he talking about didn't he see what I was doing to him?

I felt my eyes water and though I tried to stop them. Even with all my effort they still slid down my face. "Yes there is, I'm falling to peaces and all I can think about is how stupid I was for stopping when you woke up! You should have never meat me look at what I'm going I causing you so much pain right now. But at the same time I never wont you to let go of over me because… because I lo-" I stopped when I saw his expression change.

His ears went back but not in the way of being sad it was different. I couldn't tell what it was his whole face suddenly went soft. I couldn't move again his eyes put me in a trace his free hand wiped away the tears still streaming down my face. "Please stop it, I can't believe you think you're stupid, you saved my life yes but… you did more than that. You gave me the peace of my heart that had been missing my whole life. You gave me… you and you're… love." He breathed out in one long moment. Then the hand under my chin loosened and his head moved closer to mine.

With in seconds his lips pressed on to mine and my eyes widened as far as they could go. It all lit up like a light bulb in my head; he felt the same way, didn't he? Even in such a short amount of time we had gotten close to each other. My eyes closed then as I slowly kissed him back not sure how to reacted. I felt his laugh some as the vibrations tickled my lips. His hands moved from my face and took my hands and gently placing them on his neck. I gripped on to his neck then as his hands hugged my back.

With in moments he leaned against me and we fell back wards on to the cold sand with him on top of me. I gasped and my mouth opened letting the air that was pushed out of my lungs fly out. Kurama looked at me then our faces only inches apart. "Kurama… I" I tried to speak I really did but he silenced me with his finger.

"I know Jen I know you confused and feel helpless, I want to help you to be with you. I never wont you to leave me, please." He pleated with me.

At that moment the thoughts I had before vanished I didn't care if I got home any more, I didn't wont to run and I didn't wont him to ever leave me alone. "Yes, I'll stay here with you as long as you want me." I didn't care how long it was if it was a day a week or year I would be happy.

His grasp on me tightened and he mouth went to my ear "never" he told me in a calm and smooth. Then his lips were on mine again, but this time it sealed a promise. I muffled a 'thank you' on his lips as he contused to deepen it.

After a while he broke off and rolled us over on you our sides' facing the fire. His arms now clamped around my waist. We didn't say any thing as we stared at the fire and just enjoyed the company.


End file.
